Motorcycle owners generally prefer motorcycles which have only a driver's seat and provide a streamlined appearance. However, they also like tandem saddles to carry passengers. Moreover, they frequently wish to include a backrest for the passengers.
Some motorcycle owners would welcome the opportunity to convert their cycle from a tandem seat to a single seat with a storage unit, and to have rear seat and storage units which have configurations which blend into the basic motorcycle design. Moreover, some motorcycle owners would welcome the opportunity to replace their unitary tandem saddles with a convertible assembly which provides versatility and has a stylish appearance.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/042,554, there is described a structural assembly which releasably locks saddles and storage units on the motorcycle chassis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel motorcycle assembly in which the owner can readily exchange a passenger seat for a storage compartment, and vice versa.
It is also an object to provide such a motorcycle assembly in which passenger seat and storage units easily blend into the aerodynamic design of the motorcycle body.
Another object is to provide such an assembly in which the seat and storage compartment components can be readily fabricated and securely mounted on the motorcycle chassis.
A further object is to provide such a motorcycle assembly with a removable passenger seat in which a sturdy backrest can be securely mounted.